All is full of love
by Le Chameau Trisomique
Summary: Emil s'ennuie dans la vie, il passe son temps en tant que third-wheel partout où il va. Pourtant, l'amour se trouve parfois au bout d'un écouteur. Slight HongIce, tout fluff et gentil.


**Un petit HongIce tout gentil et fluff parce que j'adore ce couple et qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfictions sur ces deux là dans le fandom français.**

 **Bon, c'est très court mais j'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire sachant qu'un de mes meilleurs ami s'appelle EMILE donc voilà.**

 **Perturbant.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Emil écoutait de la musique assit dans le couloir à même le sol, comme toujours durant chaque pause trop longue des réunions de l'ONU. Son frère l'avait laissé pour son danois et les deux autres nordiques avaient surement disparu pour une bonne heure, comme toujours. Toutes les salles étaient occupées et bruyantes, comme toujours, seules les couloirs étaient à la crois frais et silencieux. Même le placard à balais était plein, comme toujours. Islande soupira. À quoi bon vivre éternellement si tout les jours se ressemblaient?

Il augmenta le son au maximum et plongea son visage entre ses bras comme un étudiant dormant en cours. Il s'ennuyait affreusement et manquait aussi de s'endormir. La guitare électrique déchirait ses tympans et les coups puissant de la batterie semblait ricocher dans son torse, pourtant il lui semblait que le monde n'avait ni couleurs ni sons. Un vide total.

Soudain il sentit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, se plaquer contre son oreille gauche. Islande sursauta et tomba comme un idiot au sol. Il sentit ses joues cramoisir. Devant lui accroupi se trouvait un représentant, qui semblait avoir son age physiquement, peut être un peu plus grand en taille que lui, tout vêtu de rouge brodé de dragon d'or ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux ébènes qui tombaient en mèches structurées autour de son visage fin et inexpressif. Mais ce qui marqua Emil fut les deux orbes dorées, comme les dragons de sa tuniques, qui le fixaient droit dans ses yeux bleus clairs. Il resta surement un long moment bouche bée à ne rien dire car l'autre fronça légèrement des sourcils et Emil rougit en détournant son regard pour presque aussitôt le reposer sur l'inconnu tachant d'être plus poli.

"Je-Je suis Islande, et toi?"

"Hong Kong."

Islande hocha la tête. C'est vrai, le mois dernier lors de la précédente réunion avait prévenu qu'il emmènerait son petit frère. Lui aussi était venu la première fois trainé par Norge. Il se demanda si Hong Kong allait faire parti de toute leurs réunion à présent, mais se rappelant que même Taiwan qui pourtant était indépendante n'était venue qu'une seule fois il vit son espoir se briser. Un pincement déçu au coeur survint et il se mit une gifle mentale. Hong Kong était un inconnu, pas besoin de s'affoler pour lui.

Il fut tirer de ses pensées lorsque Hong Kong reposa tout naturellement son oreille contre la sienne. Emil s'écarta à nouveau écarlate. Une étincelle moqueuse brilla dans les yeux d'or.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?!"

"Yao m'a laissé pour fuir le russe. J'ai oublié mes écouteurs. On entend ta musique depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Je connais pas cette chanteuse, c'est qui?"

Islande assimila difficilement les informations données par le brun et resta silencieux un moment avant de lâcher:

"C'est Björk, une chanteuse de chez moi."

Hong Kong hocha la tête et ils continuèrent à se dévisager un moment, rougissant pour Emil et passablement amusé pour l'autre.

"Tu veux écouter?"

Islande n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, il la connaissait de toute manière, et retira un de ses écouteurs pour le tendre à l'asiatique qui le pris presque immédiatement. Un long silence passa où seuls la voix douce de la chanteuse ainsi que le tambourinement du coeur de l'islandais rythmaient leurs vie. Hong Kong semblait détendu et calme. Leurs épaules se frôlaient. Emil étouffait.

"Alors? C'est… bien?" tenta-t-il finalement.

Le brun hocha simplement la tête. Emil sourit légèrement satisfait et heureux que l'autre aimait sa culture. Une nation, et même n'importe quel représentant, était fier de ce genre de chose.

"Je m'appelle Li."

"Moi c'est Emil."

Björk chantait. Et ils se sourirent.

* * *

 **Björk est une chanteuse islandaise et All Is Full Of Love est une de ses chansons.**

 **Reviews? :3**


End file.
